Hope's End: Remastered
by Dark Armies
Summary: The Second War is approaching, and Lord Voldemort intends to hold nothing back to achieve his goals. AU after 5th year. Written from Voldemort's and other Dark Wizard's P.O.V.


Hope's End: Remastered

Chapter I: Renegade Wizard

The room was shrouded in darkness, save the light of an ember burning on the wick of a candle. The candle illuminated a circular table, its seats occupied by ten hooded figures. Dark magic permeated the entirety of the room, and all was silent. A tall figure rose from his high-backed throne like chair.

"We have given Riddle decades to complete his mission, and have not heard back from him years!" spoke the tall figure. "His time has ended," agreed another. "What are we to do?" asked another. "The rumors of his powers are frightening." The tall figure mused for a moment, then spoke.

"We will send the Messenger of Darkness, Lord Korath. His powers are great, able to withstand anything Riddle can send at him," he paused, and looked around. The other nine, cloaked heads were nodding in agreement. He raised his wand, along with the other nine, and together they chorused, "The will of the Council has decided for Lord Korath to bear a message to Thomas Marvolo Riddle, bearing the rank of Dark Lord. So mote it be." A chill wind blew through the room, as the Messenger of Darkness acknowledged their order.

* * *

Thousands of miles away, in a run down manor known as the _Riddle Manor_, an imposing human cloaked in all black with blood red eyes staring out from the cowl glared at the twenty groveling Wizards in front of him. "Am I to assume that none of you have managed to locate Potter yet?" hissed the figure. The room remained silent save for the groveling. The man screamed in rage and cursed one of his servants. "Wormtail!" barked the man. A short, chubby and balding man crawled forwards and kissed the hem of his robes. "Y-yes, M-master?" stuttered Wormtail "You and a team of four other Death Eaters will hunt Harry Potter down and assassinate him! You are _not_ to return until he is dead, or I will kill you myself!" snarled the man. Wormtail groveled some more and then stepped back into the circle.

The man known as Lord Voldemort, Scourge of the Wizarding World sighed. "My family, the time for reform has come. I have come to realize that, in the last war, our defeat was close at hand. Days before I was brought down at Godric's Hollow, the enemy had learned of our headquarters and was planning a counter-attack. I did not know this at the time, and foolishly got myself killed. From this point on, Death Eaters, we will be a cohesive unit! We will spread terror into every single Wizard, Witch and Muggle! No one will dare to stand against us!" here Voldemort paused, as his Death Eaters cheered. Smirking with his lipless mouth, he continued. "The time for open war has begun!" shouted Voldemort, as he paused for another round of cheers. "But first off, we must weed out the traitors and the useless," hissed Voldemort, narrowing his eyes. Several of the Death Eaters gulped. Voldemort drew his wand languidly and intoned, "_Avada Kedavra_!" A flash of brilliant green light, the sound of rushing wind and Crabbe and Goyle were no longer among the living. Turned, Voldemort silently cast the Killing Curse again, and Severus Snape fell dead. "Ah, Severus. I can't help but be amused that you thought you could enter my service without having traitorous thoughts flying about your head."

The Death Eaters looked shocked. "Fear no more, my Death Eaters, for the useless and traitors have departed. MacNair!" barked Voldemort suddenly. A stout Death Eater proceeded forwards and knelt.

"What is your will, my Lord?" asked the man humbly, in a deep voice. "You are now placed in charge of recruiting from outside the British Isles. Depart immediately!" replied the snake-faced man. The kneeling Death Eater rose and bowed, retreating from the room hastily. "Now, on to other matt-" Lord Voldemort was interrupted as a loud gong echoed through the room, quickly followed by the tell-tale sound of the crack of an Apparition.

Voldemort whipped out his wand blindingly fast and pointed at the tall, black-cloaked and cowled figure that suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. The figure raised his gloved hands and spoke, "Hail, Lord Riddle-" Unfortunately the man never finished his sentence as Voldemort hissed in fury.

"_BATOACK_!" The figure rolled to avoid the gut-punching Curse and he drew his wand, along with the rest of the Death Eaters. "Kill him!" hissed Voldemort in anger.

"_Avada Kedavra! Venis Cardo! Umbra!_" shouted the Death Eaters. The cloaked figure rolled and twisted, dodging the Curses, but shooting none in return. "Please! I mean you no harm!" shouted the figure as he somersaulted over some Death Eaters in an impressive feat of aerobatics. Voldemort took aim and fired off another Killing Curse, missing the figure by centimeters. Lucius Malfoy strode forwards and cried, "_Stupefy_!" The jet of red light splashed against the man as he conjured shields against the other Dark Curses flying towards him. The man finally collapsed, motionless. "ROOKWOOD!" roared Voldemort. The Death Eater scurried forwards, trembling. "Yes, Master?" asked Rookwood, nervous. Voldemort spat at him, "Take this filth down to the dungeons and have a twenty-four hour guard on him! _Do I make myself clear!_" hissed the enraged Dark Lord. Rookwood nodded quickly, and ran out of the room, Levitating the intruder behind him. Voldemort motioned to Lucius and McNath, a recent Death Eater to follow him. The trio made their way down to the dungeons, where the stranger had been chained to a wall.

"Lucius, McNath, wands on him at all times," ordered Voldemort. The two quickly pointed their wands at the stranger. Voldemort strode forwards and cast _Ennervate _on the man. The man groaned and looked up quickly, in surprise. Voldemort leaned in close, his burning eyes glaring at the man. "Who are you! Speak now or you will die!" hissed out Voldemort. The man gasped, and spoke quickly. "Lord Riddle, please! I come bearing a message from the Ancient Order of Darkness! They are inquisitive to know why you have not yet completed your mission in fifty years! Please, I am only a messenger! Surely you do not kill Dark Messengers?"

A vein in Voldemort's forehead throbbed. He stepped back, and took a deep breath. In the blink of an eye, he cast, "_Caerimonia_!" A dark orange jet of light struck the Messenger in the chest. He instantly began to howl as his blood literally boiled. Voldemort kept the Curse on him, filled with rage. The man continued to scream, as he writhed and moaned, intensifying. The man screamed as his body burst into flame, more accurately, his blood. He finally died, in silence as his body was consumed by the flames and turned into ash. The two Death Eaters simply stared. Voldemort just stood there, until he spoke.

"Collect the ashes and put in a jar and send it to me. I will be waiting in the throne room," ordered Voldemort. He departed the dungeons in a flurry of dark robes. Lucius and McNath glanced at each other, shrugged, and began to collect the ashes of Lord Korath, deceased Messenger of the Dark Order.

A/N: Aaaaand i'm back, cheerfully revising this story from start to finish! Reviews appreciated.


End file.
